Do Doctors Still Make House Calls?
by lil'miss whitlock
Summary: Written for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest! Bella's hurt herself again, will the doctor be able to make her feel better?
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Do Doctors Still Make House Calls?**

**Lil'MissWhitlock**

**Type of Edward: Doctor**

**Character type: Bit OOC**

**Story type: All human**

**POV: Mixed**

EPOV

I was on call tonight and was working the ER. Usually I dreaded working there, seeing as so many patients passed through and I had so very little time to get to them all. It wasnt particularly crowded today and I was glad for the short reprive. Walking along the corridor, I nodded at passing nurses and doctors with a slight inclination. Sighing, I finally stopped at the examining door and pulled the chart from the side panel. My mood was instantly lifted as I saw the name printed at the top. Chuckling I pushed the door open and strode in.

"Well, back for another visit Miss Swan?"

There she sat in all her glory. Her chesnut hair flowing in shining waves, chocolate brown eyes that sucked me right in, and full, pouty red lips that were too sinful for words. The reaction I got from her was to be expected, red staining her smooth cheeks. Bella's eyes stayed downcast and she bit her lower lip.

"Yes Dr. Cullen. This time I tripped into Alice's glass table, nothing too serious though. Just a small part of glass in my arm." I rolled my eyes at her definition of 'not serious', though then again this was Bella, so perhaps it _could_ have been worse.

"Well let me check that out. And I've said before, you can call me Edward." Moving forward, I grabbed her arm gently and lifted it up to see the damage done. As my hand made contact with her skin, a small thrill ran through me and I wondered if she felt it too. The glass was in her upper arm, pretty deep, but it was only one sliver of glass and I was happy for that.

Bella and I had gotten to know eachother quite well, seeing as she made frequent trips to the ER. I started working at this hospital about 4 months ago, the first time seeing her 3 months ago. She had been here a total of 10 times. I consider a trip to the ER 10 times in 3 months quite alot, but it seemed inevitable for Bella. So as we sat in the examining room, for a twisted ankle or fractured wrist, she told me stories about her life and I told her mine. To say I wasnt attracted to her would be a lie, as I was attracted to her from the moment I laid eyes on her.

BPOV

"Crap, crap, crap. Bella are you alright?" Alice scurried around me picking up the scattered glass.

"I'm fine Alice, just a little cut." As I stood I realized that a piece of glass was loged deeper into my arm than I thought. Wincing as blood oozed down my arm, I turned to Alice. "Uhm..I think I need to go to the hospital Al..."

Alice stopped fluttering about to turn to look at me. "_Crap! _Why didnt you say something earlier Bella!?" She ran off to get a wash cloth for my arm and then procceded to rush me out of our apartment and to her car.

Alice always sped, but now that she thought I was hurt her speeding was terrifying. "Woah, slow down Alice! Im not dying!"

She took a couple of deep breaths and slowed slightly. "Well..." A slow smirk spread across her face. "At least you might get to see Dr. McHottie again!"

My face flushed scarlet at the use of Alice's nickname for my doctor, Edward Cullen. Well he wasnt _my _doctor, but he usually ended up being my ER doc. Just the thought of Edward's muscular arms moving as he examines me, his tousled bonze hair, and his dazzling emerald eyes were enough to drive me mad. There _was _a reason why Alice called him Dr. McHottie. That man was hot, hot, hot. And to top it off he was really sweet and charming. He was the whole package and more.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window, one hand still holding the cloth up on my arm. It wasnt as painful as it should have been, but I wasnt complaining.

Finnally Alice reached the ER entrance and screeched the car to a halt. "Alright you know the drill Bella. Call me when you're all bandaged up, 'kay?"

With that said, Alice took off. She was too used to this by now and knew I could fend for myself here. I sighed and went to go fill out the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

And here I was, sitting on the examination table in a seperate room from the ER waiting rooms. I was fidgeting and I didnt understand why. Shouldnt I have been used to this by now? No. No one can get used to Edward...

At that moment the greek god himself stepped into the room chuckling in his velvet voice.

"Well, back for another visit Miss Swan?"

I couldnt help it. It was just natural for me. I blushed about ten shades of red.

"Yes Dr. Cullen. This time I tripped into Alice's glass table, nothing too serious though. Just a small part of glass in my arm." I kept my eyes downcast. What was with me today? It was just Edward...the sex god. I needed to get ahold of myself.

"Well let me check that out. And I've said before, you can call me Edward." He moved forward and gripped my arm gently, moving it back and forth to inspect the damage. As soon as his fingers touched my skin it felt as if I had burst into flames. It was the most pleasant sensation, having his hands on me.

"Thats pretty deep Miss Swan, Ill have to pry it out before we stitch you up." I sighed and tilted my head.

"You insist I call you Edward, well then I insist you stop calling me Miss Swan and just call me Bella." A smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he put some gloves on.

"Bella it is then. So how is Alice these days?" I liked what he was trying to do, distract me as he digs around in my arm for glass. Smart. I'd play along.

So on I rambled about life. How Alice was doing with Jasper, my new book I was working on, how my mother was planning to come down for a visit. All the while in the background (though I tried to tune it out) Edward would pull a little at my arm, sending a shock of pain through me. I heard the 'plink' of the glass as it made contact with the metal bowl Edward had a nurse retrieve earlier. He sewed me up carefully and with one finnal tug was done. Slowly he began to wrap a bandage around my arm, to cover the stitches. His eyes looked up from his wrok and he smiled the most breathtaking crooked smile.

EPOV

Perhaps I should have taken my time...no, just dragging out sewing her up wouldnt have been helpful. But oh how I wanted her to stay. Her silk voice carressed me as she regaled stories of her everyday life.

I snapped my gloves off and reached for the roll of bandages. As I wrapped the gauze around her arm, I chanced a look up at her and smiled. Her eyes caught mine and it seemed as if I was lost. It was if I had no control over my actions anymore. Slowly, my hand reached up and brushed the fallen hair away from her face. Her eyelids fluttered closed as my hand carresed her cheek. She could just hypnotize me. My free hand moved to wrap around her neck, my fingers working into the hair at the nape of her neck and I pulled her forwad slightly.

"Bella.." I whispered, not sure if this was what she wanted. "may I kiss you?"

Her eyes opened back up and she stared into my eyes for a moment. Thinking. In the few seconds it took her to think it over, my mind ran rampant, but soon I was soothed by a small nod of her head.

My mouth swooped down to capture hers in a sweet kiss. It was slow and lingering. She moaned into my mouth quietly and the sound was music to my ears. As I was about to deepen it further, a sharp knock at the door sent me and Bella flying away from one another. She blushed furiously and turned to look at the wall as I called the intruder in.

A nurse, Jessica I believe her name was, poked her head in.

"Is everything going ok in here Dr. Cullen?" She asked sweetly, batting her lashes at me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Everythings fine, Jessica. If I need your assistance I'll be sure to call you." I didnt mean to be so short with her and the words came out more harsh than I intended, but I was frustrated at the moment.

Jessica seemed shocked, but shook her head and retreated quickly, shutting the door behind her. Sighing, my gaze turned to Bella, who seemed deep in thought.

"Bel.." Her name had barely gotten past my lips before they were covered again by hers. Shocked, I stumbled back slightly, my back now agianst the door. My hands gripped her hips and pulled her into me as my mouth worked fiercely with hers. Fumbling, one hand moved from Bella to search for the door knob. I found my destination quickly and turned the lock sharply. Her hands began to travel up my chest and pushed away the white coat I was wearing. I let it fall to the floor in a heap behind me, leaving me in the black shirt I was wearing underneath. We both pulled away for air, but my lips continued to travel down her jaw line and neck. Sucking gently at the juncture between her shoulder and neck, I heard her intake of breath and her head lolled back. I walked her backwards and when her back met the examination table I hoisted her up and onto it.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and her mouth parted so she could quickly swipe her tounge along her bottom lip. My hands began to inch up her shirt, feeling every inch of her creamy skin as I could.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this Bella?" The sound of my words muffled into her neck. Soon her shirt was gone, tossed aside like my coat, and she was left before me in a black lace bra. I groaned and began to kiss down her chest, passing her breasts, and to her abdomen.

Her fingers locked in my hair and she moaned.

"I've wanted this for a long time too, Edward..." She spoke quietly, her voice trailing off.

My head shot up and my mouth was on hers again, our tongues tangling in heated passion. I pulled at the back of her bra, making fast work of the latches. As soon as it was undone, I slid the lace down her arms. I couldnt even surpress my next groan. She was perfect. Her milky white breasts were round and full. I couldnt help but place my palm on one, rubbing her nipple beneath my hand.

She gasped and her hands gripped my shoulders tightly.

Her hands slipped down to the hem of my shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes." and with that she procedded to pull my shirt up and off.

I yanked at the zipper on her shorts and those were soon disposed of as well. I layed her back on the table and swiftly removed my bottom half of clothing. Her eyes were glazed as she watched me with a lust induced gaze. Slowly, I made my way over her, kissing my way up her legs and the inside of her thighs. Groaning, she wiggled slightly and let her head fall back.

"Edward." She moaned my name softly and it was enough to send me over the edge. My teeth met the edge of her panties and pulled them down in one quick movement. She gasped at the rush of air to her wet groin.

Spreading her thighs slightly, I positioned myself at her entrance, slowly teasing her as I rubbed my tip against her opening, hitting her nub. She moaned and twisted her hips, asking for more, but I gripped her hips tighter and held her in place. I slowly rocked my hips back and forth, the feeling of her slickness rubbing on my member making me harder. Bella's arms had wrapped around me, her hands gripping my back and I felt her nails dig into my skin.

"Please, Edward."

I grunted at the effort it took me not to plunge into her.

"Please what, Bella? What do you want?"

She groaned and tried to push her hips forward, but my hands held her still.

"You...I want you inside of me." She gasped as I surged forward, all the way to her core.

BPOV

I dont know what had come over me. It was that snap decision to finally be brave that had me in this mans arms at the moment.

Edward's lips covered mine as I attempted to cry out at the pleasure. Im sure we didnt want that nurse to come back to find us in such a compromising position.

He began pumping, slowly, agonizingly so. His mouth had moved to my breast, licking, biting, teasing. I struggled to not be too loud. My breaths were coming in short bursts and I was sure my insides were on fire.

"Faster Edward, please. Faster..." He complied to my pleas and began to rock faster into me. It was like the coil that was winding in my belly snapped. My orgasm hit me full force and I pressed my face into Edward's shoulder to cover my screams. He shuddered as his smashed into him too.

We lay there, panting and sated for a couple of moments before Edward rolled off of me.

"Im sorry, I must be heavy..." He murmured as he brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

His weight was actually pleasant, but I refrained from saying so.

"Bella...I know we went about this the wrong way.." I gave him a questioning look.

He grinned shyly and continued. "But...would you like to go out some time?"

I smiled and couldnt help but giggle.

"Why, that would be nice Edward."

* * *

"You what?!" Alice's eyes looked like they were about to bug out. "My shy little Bella, all grown up!" She pretended to choke up and I rolled my eyes at her antics.

Thinking back on it, that was the best sex I had ever had in my life. I missed Edward already. We had planned a date for tmorrow, but that was too long.

"I wonder if Doctors still make house calls..." I hadnt realized I had said this aloud until I heard Alice's hysterical laughter.

"I bet you wish they still did!"


	2. Voting Time!

Hey all! It is now time to vote on Jayeliwood's homepage and it would be greatly appreciated if you headed on over there and voted for me. Im aiming for the top ten, so come on and vote!

Thanx for your time, I love you all!

Lil'miss whitlock


	3. Final Round!

Hey peeps! Its me again and I am here to beg (on my hands and knees, fer real) you all to please, PLEASE, go vote for this story on Jayeliwood's homepage. I have made it to the third and final round and am so flattered to have made it this far at all. I wouldnt have been able to do this with out all of you.

The link to her page is on my homepage, so check it out. I love you all and I hope I make the final 3.

Love always,

Lil'miss Whitlock


End file.
